


Bruises

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17.10, F/M, Post Ep. Fic, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie has been training with Odette for a few days and her knuckles are showing the wear. Nick notices and it leads them to examine their relationship.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Bruises

Bruises

Ellie Bishop swore off secrets. Well, that was before Odette’s offer to be a learn to be a better agent with secret training. The training was rigorous, getting up early to run, then moving on to the gym, where she was learning fighting techniques and defense tactics. She was sore. She wanted to see what would happen a few weeks more before she told Nick about her escapades. She had convinced herself that Nick would understand.

Her tiny world of secrets popped as she rode the elevator the next morning, and Nick stood next to her. As they greeted each other, Ellie looked at her knuckles and realized she forgot to put the expensive concealer on her knuckles. She quickly hid her hand behind her back and hoped Nick wouldn’t notice.

Nick being as perspective as he was, watched as the petite blond, carefully hid her right hand behind her back. Nick Torres was an excellent agent, and once his superior called him to captain obvious as Nick watched the woman whom he loved more than anything glance at her knuckles, then sneaks her hand behind her back.

Nick smirked and reached over to flip the emergency switch and the elevator stalled.

“Yo, B, I’m getting a sense of something is off with you today?” Nick said as he took a step forward, invading her personal space. Ellie starred up into Nick’s hand and felt her heartbeat picked up as Nick starred her down. She kept her hand behind her back.

“Nothing is up with me. Is something up with you? Nick??” Ellie responded quietly and looked at him again. She hoped Nick would leave it alone. 

“You know Ellie, I heard about a brand new club and the other night I was dancing with this girl, I grabbed her hand like this” Nick with a flourish slipped his hand around her waist and grabbed her hand and in a perfect dance hold spun Ellie around until Ellie gasped as pressure was placed on her battered knuckles. 

Nick let go of her hand as if she burned him, and he flipped on the elevator. As the lights came on, he grabbed Ellie’s hand again. 

“Babe, what happened to you?” Nick said as he gently grasped her hand. Ellie avoided his brown eyes, which she loved.

“Don’t call me, babe!” Ellie tried to shoot back, but her threat had no fire behind it. 

The elevator opened up, and Ellie ducked around Nick and made her way to her desk. She was hoping to avoid him. 

“Agent Bishop. Why do you have bruises on your knuckles” Nick asked very loudly so that both Gibbs and McGee both looked up from their work and looked at the blonde agent. 

Ellie wanted the floor to swallow her up, and then Gibb’s got up and moved over to where Ellie was standing.

“Bishop. Let me see your hands?” Gibbs ordered. Ellie felt very much like a child who was in trouble. She came over and slowly held up her hands and showed her boss her bruised knuckles.

“Ooh, who did you punch, and how did you not break your hand?” Gibb whistled. 

“I’m just trying to get some more bag time in. In case I have to punch someone.” Ellie said.

“Babe, that’s why you’ve got me. “Nick interjected with a hurt tone. 

Ellie glared at Nick and then back at Gibbs. 

“Bishop, go and clean up your hands. Make sure they bandaged well.” Gibbs ordered as he went to get more coffee. Ellie ran around Gibbs down to Kasie’s lab. 

“Nick. Go check on Bishop, and there is more than she is telling.” Gibbs ordered.

“Uh, why me, Boss,” Nick asked with his signature questioning look. 

“Nick, everyone knows but mostly because you want her to know you care. Bandaging a hand is a great way to show her you see her. You care for her.” Gibbs said as he made his way to the elevator.

McGee smirked at Nick as he processed what Gibbs said, and then sprinted in the same direction as the petite blonde. 

Kasie chatted with Ellie as she started to pull out the antiseptic wipes to clean Ellie’s hand. Ellie laughed at something, not paying attention to what Kasie was saying. This secret would swallow her whole. 

“Hey Kase, I need the room,” Nick’s voice interrupted her musings. Kasie glanced at Nick and then smiled at Him.

“So you need a training buddy? I don’t mind helping you with bag work.” Nick said as he wiped Ellie’s hand with antiseptic wipes, she hissed as the alcohol stings her raw knuckles. Nick gently grasped her hand and blew gently on it. All of Ellie’s thoughts flew out of her head. 

“Ellie? Do you need a bag buddy?” Nick asked again as he gently wrapped her hand.

Ellie snapped out of her trance and glanced at Nick. Suddenly she realized that she would need to answer this specifically vague and poignant question. Ellie breathed a breath and tried to calm her, beating her heart. 

“Nick, I have a training buddy,” Ellie said. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. “Odette recruited me to participate in special training.” 

Nick grabbed her hand and tried to calm the panic that suddenly seems to strangle him. “Elle, that’s a terrible idea. Why would you entertain something like this? Odette can’t be trusted.”

Ellie unclasped her hands and looked out the window. 

“Nick, don’t scold me. You know how are jobs are. I need to be able to protect myself, but also, Ziva is a great Agent. I want to be her.” Ellie said

“Ellie, you don’t need to be anyone than yourself. You know this,” Nick mentioned. 

“You know that’s not true. I have been trying to get your attention since our undercover case where we kissed. Maybe if stronger or faster or even smarter.” Ellie said. 

Nick grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He then gently but with passion, kissed Ellie. Ellie was stunned until her hands snaked around his shoulders and into his hair. When they came up for air. Nick reached out and gently touched her face. 

“I’m sorry if my fear caused you to do something dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Nick said. 

“You have to give me some credit; Nick,” Ellie said, “I wouldn’t let you leave so easily. I would fight for us.” 

Nick asked, “And what if I can’t fight for us. What if it is not worth it?”

Ellie smiles and shifts her hands to cup his face. “I can fight for both of us.” 

Nick glanced down and responded, “Babe, you are the strongest woman I know.”

Ellie smiled and felt her heart warm with his admission. “Honey, You are the strongest man I know.” 

Nick’s smile grew, and he smirked at her “Honey, huh? I could get used to that!!!”

Ellie smiled and leaned for another kiss. 

“Nick, I love you,” Ellie said after their kiss. She pulled him into a hug and then heard him whisper, “Ellie, I love you too.”

Ellie tightened her grip on Nick and sighed a big sigh as she felt like Nick’s arms were home.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. 

“Okay, now, babe, tell me about the special training,” Nick said as he grasped her hand to take her back upstairs. 

“Well, honey. Odette called me a few days ago.” Ellie’s voice died down as they entered the elevator. Kasie watched the couple and did an air punch and quickly sent a text to McGee, Sloan, and Vance that they owed her 100 bucks. THen texted Ziva to have her call Odette and tell her that Nick Torres would be on her case.


End file.
